Cats and Corvettes
by TimeLadySpitfire
Summary: All the Autobots turned their gazes to the stunned medic. They swiftly found what he was staring at, and that just happened to be the beautiful young lady. Ironhide shifted his massive body so that he could face the Cowgirl sideways… …And Ironhide brought his chain-gun arm up, and aimed at the female leaning on the black Corvette.


She stared in surprise at the huge robots in front of and all around her. Maybe following her instincts had not been such a bad idea after all. It was in a darkened alley that she had stopped and stepped out of the black prowler-like Corvette. A rumbling sound grew louder until a huge red and blue flame-patterned Peterbilt pulled up in front of her. At the other end of the alley, revving engines rang out in the foggy night air. A bright yellow Search-and-Rescue custom-made Hummer came first; a silver Pontiac Solstice with hood louvers came second; a yellow Camaro, with black racing stripes, came third; and the fourth vehicle, a big black GMC Topkick C4500, with huge silver smokestacks and black Road Armor bumpers, on the front and back, pulled into the alley together. All in all, it was a pretty darn sweet looking convoy of vehicles.

All five custom vehicles began to transform once they arrived. The 21-year-old woman watched in amazement and envy. She had seen these guys before, in her dreams, but then again, the transformers that had been in her dreams had had a purple pointed dog-like face painted on them. And, not only that, but they had seemed to love causing all of the chaos and destruction that she had seen. Well, in her dream anyways. Meanwhile, the mechs surrounding her, in the dark alleyway, had a red frowning face on them. Plus, she sensed a feeling of protectiveness radiating off of them.

She was a whopping 7 feet tall, had piercing emerald green eyes (that had been surgically altered to look and function) that were exactly like a cat's and she had long, dark brown hair. She also had a stout muscular body with broad shoulders and gigantic muscles bulging out all over her body. All in all, she was a very beautiful young lady and had had quite a few suitors already, despite being only 21.

But many men had had a fierce surprise waiting for them when they had tried to ever lay a finger on her. She was a very savage fighter, and scars ranging in size, shape, and length, lacerated her body as proof of her street-raised reputation. But she had a secret that no person knew. And she was pretty sure that Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer, or CMO for short, could detect it. She was almost a hundred percent sure that he'd already learned it by the way his blue optics had narrowed in suspicion, before widening in astonishment.

Ratchet noticed that his energon detector was picking up a massive reading, and it was not his fellow comrades' energon, that it was detecting either. His instincts urged him to sweep the local area with his radar and he quickly found two energon readings in front of him. He quickly jerked his head up when it dawned on him that the readings he was detecting were right smack-dab in front of him. He stared in astonishment as the human female locked her dangerous green eyes with his blue optics…

…And in just a few seconds' time, she managed to allow her most well-kept and unspoken-of secret show in her shimmering, emerald cat's eyes. The CMO watched in a partial daze as the Western-dressed female lowered her eyes before putting her weight back up against the sleek, and curvy, black Corvette behind her.

Sputtering with disbelief, he managed to rasp quietly, "B-but that's imp-p-possible!"

All the Autobots turned their gazes to the stunned medic. They swiftly found what he was staring at, and that just happened to be the beautiful young lady. Ironhide shifted his massive body so that he could face the Cowgirl sideways…

…And Ironhide brought his chain-gun arm up, and aimed at the female leaning on the black Corvette.

But to everyone's astonishment, the sound of something transforming distracted Ironhide. His gaze landed on the curvy black Corvette, transforming in a whirlwind of shifting plates and circuitry, drew everyone's attention to itself. When the Corvette finished transforming, a big, black, and very muscular, she-cat was standing in the place of the Corvette. She raised her broad head, her dangerously hypnotizing emerald green eyes flashing angrily at 'Hide.

"How dare you threaten her!"

The curvy she-cat's sleek five-layered armor rose up into jagged spikes of metal. She quickly dropped to her belly and leapt at the muscular human femme. Once there, the queen nuzzled the young woman tenderly, as if aware of how fragile her flesh and blood body was, before scooping her up into her humongous jaws. She turned her broad head halfway around and a compartment opened up in between her massive shoulder blades, where she gently set the human down. And then the massive cat swung her head back around in a flash, a snarl tearing from her throat as soon as the compartment had safely encased the human. She crouched down, bunching her legs in preparation for the built-in teleporter to charge.

And then, in a flash of bright light, the Autobots, The Cowgirl, and her sleek, curvy black, Corvette cat were transported to the N.E.S.T Head-Quarters.


End file.
